melisalcidofandomcom-20200214-history
Circle and Square
Circle and Square is an animated-web series based on the comic franchise created by Meli Salcido of the same name. Announced in Spring of 2015, the series currently follows Circle, Square, and Hair Dryer on a journey to find a mystical weapon that can destroy the Shapeland Wand. The first episode, "The Adventure Begins", was released on August 24, 2016, almost 2 years after the announcement. Its theme song is a remix of Birabuto Kingdom from Super Mario Land, composed by Best Dude55. 2 seasons are currently in development, each with 13 episodes. Premise The series, as stated by Meli, will have multiple story arcs, all leading up to "one giant finale". Currently the series is on its first arc. It is confirmed that Seasons 1 and 2 will have 2 story arcs each, with at least 1 filler episode between them. ''Wrath of the Wand'' arc Currently, the series is on its first major story arc, Wrath of the Wand. After the evil Diamond steals the powerful Shapeland Wand, Circle, Square, and Hair Dryer are sent to find a weapon that will destroy it. Wrath of the Wand spanned from episode 1, The Adventure Begins, to episode 7, To the Top!. ''Shapeland in Space'' arc The second story arc for Season 1, Shapeland in Space, will take place 1 month after Wrath of the Wand. List of Episodes Season 1 Season 1 of the series was ordered for 20 episodes, with episodes 19-20 airing as one (The Fate of the Universe). The season will open with the Wrath of the Wand ''arc, followed by the ''Peace in Shapeland ''mini arc (consisting of the episodes after ''To the Top! and before Wishy the Star), and then will conclude with the Shapeland in Space ''arc. Season 2 Season 2 of the series was announced shortly after the 1st episode aired. The season was ordered for 20 episodes, with episodes 10-13 airing as one episode (''Circle and Square VS Seaside), and episodes 19-20 airing as one (Dodecagon). The season will open with the Secrets of the Cube ''arc, heavily inspired by ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, followed by the Worlds Collide ''mini arc (consisting of the ''Seaside ''crossover special), and then will conclude with the ''Mind Games arc. Crossovers Superflat Adventures ''crossover The Season 1 episode "Throwback Galaxy" will be a crossover episode with the short lived series ''Superflat Adventures. Circle and Square VS Seaside Main Article: Circle and Square VS Seaside Circle and Square VS Seaside ''is an upcoming crossover special between ''Circle and Square and SEASIDE: The Series. The crossover will be 45 minutes in length, and will feature many characters and locations from both worlds. Film adaptation Main Article: Circle and Square: The Movie. Regarding the comic's 10th Anniversary, Meli expressed interest in making a film adaptation for Youtube on his Twitter. "If there were ever a film for C&S ''and Square, it'd prolly be a prequel. Maybe the finale could be one, who knows!...Maybe i could make one for the 10th anniversary, but theres also time, and my sanity." '- Meli Salcido, through his Twitter. On July 1, 2017, during the first World of Meli Upfront, a movie based on Circle and Square was revealed, titled Circle and Square: The Movie. The film will be a prequel to the series, and will focus on the first adventure. '''"Hair Dryer's Past, how he landed on Shapeland, and the mystery of Circle and Square's parents--- all these mysteries will be answered soon. Witness the first adventure when Circle and Square: The Movie releases in the winter of 2018."